A true heros uprising
by dalanx
Summary: This is a story of a group of friends as they play the world, this game is the new MMORPG, and its all the new RAVE, follow this story as it tells of a Hero and his Leap to greatness This is mostly OCs and POC Pre Original Characters
1. Chapter 1:A hero a minute and its not me

Disclamer...

Iam just another kid making trillions of possibiltys on a story. In conclussion I don not own .Hack or have any ownership with the accpction of these charaters which are mine and my friends, I do not own "the World" or anything related so just injoy the stories they will be somewhat long, and I only get to write every once in a while so please do not complain about the chapters being so short and enjoy. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANYOTHER GAMES,MOVIES OR OTHER REALSED ITEMS,PEOPLE,THINGS,NAMES ect...yet

Chapter 1.0

A Hero is only one in a million...to bad its not me.

As Kyo, and his friends walk home from the computer store, talking about the game known as "The World", and how there older brothers play it. They alway talk about how great and godly it is, and how theres endless hours of playing. They describe more intermeited terms such as classs, exp pts, stats and equipment.

While Kyo looks at them with puzzlement and asks "What makes this game so great? Only lowlife losers play it...LIKE YOU All!" All of his friends gave him a look as if they were to lay the boots to him, as another kid walks up he says, "Only losers ya say? well if ya ever thought of giving it a go, ya might not think that only lowlife losers play it" Kyo looks in puzzlement "Oh Lamiz ya want to give me a heart attack, ya know your crazy when ya" but before Kyo got to finish he was interupted by Mellious "I advise you dont say that Kyo, Ill have to beet ya with me hardcore MGS skills" Mellious said with great concete.

As Kyo laughed at Melliouss remark and then sighed and said "I would love to try this The World but Iam just not up for paying a monthly fee..." but before he was finished Lavvitez interupted like he always dose "DUDE! Theres no monthly fee, I know ya are a totel retard but, I didnt think that you could be so slow." Everyone laughed

Kyo sighed and said "Listen Lavvitez dont make me be forced to lay upon The Boots" he says as he kicks Lavvitez in the shin. Lamiz laughs and says "You know what Kyo?" But before Kyo had the time of day to anwser the question "Youre a major ass...but hell iam forced to put up with you, thank god you dont play," Lamiz laughed then smiled

As Lamiz finished his smile Kyo said "Listen here, and now! Iam going to go back to the computer store and picking me up this The World game. FROM THIS POINT ON I WILL BE COME THE BEST PLAYER!" as Kyo finished his statment everyone around suddenly started to laugh. As the laughter ended Lamiz said "Kyo, you alread know your more of a noob." Lamiz Said hastly as Mellious finished Lamizs sentence "You even make that Neiko and that Reeve noob look uber god like."

Everyone gasped as Kyo said "I am going to the computer store whos comming, I know what game iam buying it right now and" as Kyo was about to finish his sentence Lavvitez said " Ill bet you twenty bucks and all of my characters equipment and gold IF YOU BEET THAT NOOB REEVE!" As everyone headed to the computer store...

------After words------

"Please choose a name" a female computer voice said.

"Ummmmmm, Ill be Linxx." thought Kyo aloud,

"Please choose a class" said the voice again

"Ill be a WaveMaster, Since my brother is one" Kyo said with Pride.

"please choose clothing, hair and facial appeal, and Phical discrption"

"I guess ill do it like this" equipmeny is Light,Red, Elven Cloak, A light class Staff ingraved with markings of chain lighting, and a glowing,white,Lightning bolt. His legs are equiped with light weight leather leggings and boots.Finaly his upper body is equiped with a strong and extremly light-weight hard,Elven Leather Armor. His hair color is an extremly light Grey,Leaning more the the blue side, with bangs down to his cheast cavity,while the back of his hair is in more of a wing formation. "Whoa he looks so cool" Kyo said in awe "Welcome to The World" as his screen flashed, and a MENU scren appeared

--INBOX--Check messages sent from player to player.

--PLAY--Start THE WORLD

--UPDATES--Check for UPDATES

--FOURM--Check whats going on in CHAT ROOMS with other player

--BOARDS--Check the official The World board, and fixed BUGS/GLITCHES  
--LOG OFF--Exit The World  
--ADD MEMBER--Lets you add a user to your FRIENDS LIST  
--FRIENDS LIST--Check and message your online friends

----HELP---- A tutorial for THE WORLD

As Kyo moved his mouse over to the PLAY item the screen flashed and a Loading screen appeared...


	2. Chapter 2: What?

Disclamer...

Iam just another kid making trillions of possibiltys on a story. In conclussion I don not own .Hack or have any ownership with the accpction of these charaters which are mine and my friends, I do not own "the World" or anything related so just injoy the stories they will be somewhat long, and I only get to write every once in a while so please do not complain about the chapters being so short and enjoy. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANYOTHER GAMES,MOVIES OR OTHER REALSED ITEMS,PEOPLE,THINGS,NAMES ect...yet

Lamiz-Drakaous  
Mellious-ShadowKnive  
Lavvitez-Acer

Chapter 2.0

As Kyo watched his moniter as immages loaded, He wondered why this game was so popular "This game takes ages to load" Kyo Said with haste and eager as the "LOADING" bar reached 95. "Yes" Kyo shouted with excitment as the bar reached 100, As the "Digital layout" was visable on his moniter, Linxx Looked around.

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD LINXX" said a computerized female voice, "I feal welcomed" said Linxx with accpctence in his voice "Yo Kyo, get over here you, lazy ass" said a known voice, "Dont call me that here, My name is Linxx WaveMaster magic zapper!", Said Linxx, "OK the Linxx the WaveMaster noober." Said Lamizs character.

"That was low, just a little eh Drakaous" said Melliouss character. "Its very obvious what iam named!" Mellious said. Linxx sighed and said "Its obvousley something to do with your 'HARD CORE MGS SKILLS' right?" as Kyo finished his sentence "Not even, Try Sir Elton John, or ShadowKnive" he said smerking. "YOUS ARE ALL MEET HEADS!" Everyone heard and knew that voice even from a distance. "Going on...Lavvitez" said Kyo

"OK! WHO WRINKLED MY RANDY TRAVITS POSTER, FLIPED THE SEAT, THEN HID THE KEYS, oh yea and my character is name Acer" everyone laughed "Dude, Dude" Dracious said catching his breath. "I always laugh when I hear that, oh and my name is Victorus," Kyo looked at everyone puzzled "I dont get it" he said.

"Your defenlty going to die alone." Said Acer with a look of demise upon his face. "Well then." Kyo said."What do we do, thats makes this game so great, because i better not of paid no Forty dolors, so we could just sit here." As Kyo finished his sentence the area around him became of a differnt shade, as mysterious golden rings appeared, a creature came forth.

"What the hell is that!" Kyo said with surprise."That my friend is what you call..DEAD!" Shouted Acer and ShadowKnive as the giant creature fell into peaces and hit the ground. "Not a chance"

As kyo was staring aimlesly he said "How can I do that I have a stick, and shouldent I be able to use waves? I am a wave master?" ShadowKnive,Acer, and Drakaous shot Kyo a look of stupidity "Dude your a Wave Master, you are in other words, A Mage." Said Acer. "I recomend you beceome a lightning Wave Master, you would look so cool as one" Drakaous said with Pride

"That I shall, Drakaous, That I shall, so how do I become a Lighting Wave Master?" Kyo said with stupidty on his face.  
Drakaous and ShadowKnive sighed, "You put your skills into lightning based abilties like bolt,Shock,Lightning Leap and others." Said ShadowKnive with a laugh. "So after that How to I put my points into them skills" said Kyo dumbfounded  
"You didnt even read the Help FAQ,right?

"Who cares! How do I put my Skill points into skills? How do I even get skill points" Kyo said. "Your an Idiot, First you gain Levels by defeating enemys, and when you gain a Level you press F1 and go to the skills menu and select your skill type out of Lightning, Engery, Fire, Water, Gravity. So thats how you invest your skills, so you go to Lightning when you Level. NOW LETS PLAY!"

As Kyo, ShadowKnive, Acer, and Drakaous ventured forth into a near by cave and began Kyos first quest

Chapter 3- Rage of the Eight Maidens--Part1--


End file.
